Two Suns Over Vegita
by Addy
Summary: A child isn't born hating, it learns to be this way. Is a Saiya-jin child also born pure and later made heartless? Yes, even the young Saiya-jin prince was not exempted from this law. Note: I won't post any new chapters until I completely finish the story
1. 1

Note: I chose this story to be called "Two Suns Over Vegita" because of the duality of Vegeta's character (Vegeta being symbolized as Planet Vegita and its two suns symbolizing his two natures in conflict: the 'evil' and the kind side.) But I didn't make up that part about Vegita having to suns though, its true. I saw it in the Bardack special ^_^*  
With that in mind I hope you understand this story, its meaning and sometimes symbolism. This is my point of view of Vegeta, the prince of the Saiya-jin and what made him such a complex being.  
Thank you and enjoy!  
  
PART I  
__  
__1__  
  
The sound of anxious footsteps on the metal floor outside of the room was his first memory of that day.   
One of the servants was struggling to put his socks and boots on.   
  
"Where's my mother?" he asked while he kicked the servant with his bare feet. The servant pushed his small feet away from her and grabbed a sock.  
  
"Your majesty, please remain still…" she whispered. Vegeta frowned and jumped down from the huge bed he was sitting on. His small toes flinched as they felt the coldness of the marble floor.   
  
"I asked you a question!" the four year old yelled. The servant, a worn looking girl who was no older than fifteen, looked down with shame. She didn't know what to say. If she said the wrong thing, she could be killed. She finally looked up and smiled at the young prince.  
  
"I'll tell you if you let me put your socks and boots on!" she said.  
The young prince jumped back on the soft mattress and stuck his right foot out.  
  
"Why is everyone running outside?" he asked, forgetting completely about the whereabouts of his mother.  
  
"Today is a very busy day, your majesty…" she answered quickly.  
  
"Why?" he said as he started moving his left foot back and forth, making it harder for the servant to finish her task. As she struggled with the young prince she thought of a lie.  
  
"Because, everyone is preparing for a big party!" she tried to sound as cheerful as she could. Vegeta stopped moving.  
  
"A party?"  
The girl put the second sock on.  
  
"Yes, a party! With lots of candies and cakes from all the planets we have conquered! Imagine that! Millions and millions of sweet things for his majesty!"  
Vegeta's eyes grew wide with excitement and the servant girl felt ashamed for covering the truth. She looked at him smiling and felt extreme sadness. He would soon find out and then…  
Would he still smile the same way?  
  
The young prince was finally ready. He jumped down from the bed a millisecond after his left boot had been put on. He ran to the door, his Saiya-jin stomach was empty and begged Vegeta for nourishment.  
As his hand reached up for the gold handle, the servant girl grabbed it and showed him a big, ripe apple. He grabbed it from her and ate it quickly.  
  
"Your majesty will have to eat here today. Look at all the food they've brought!" she said pointing to a small table to the right. Vegeta ran to the table and started gobbling up the food. He began with dessert and then the main course. The servant girl leaned against the door and hoped he wouldn't ask anymore questions. It was hard enough as it was. Lying made it even worse.   
Someone banged on the door and startled the girl. She gave the prince a quick glance. He was too busy eating to notice anything. She opened the door carefully and looked out. She immediately went white with fear and bowed her head. She moved back, still facing down, and kneeled.  
His cape flapped behind him as he walked in. He had a distinctive air of importance that inspired more fear than his savage appearance.  
The cold orbs he had for eyes moved from his son to the girl.  
  
"Get out you wretched whore…" he said in his gruff and deep voice. The girl nodded and walked out as quickly as her two bare feet could carry her. He grunted and walked over to the small table. Vegeta was oblivious to everything around him.   
  
"Vegeta." The boy jumped as he heard his father's roar. He looked up with his innocent eyes to his father's ruthless ones.  
As the king stared at his son he was reminded of his mother and how much he looked like her. The king looked away and walked towards the door. The boy knew he was supposed to follow.  
As he walked out to the hall he noticed that the running had stopped and now the hall was empty except for his father and him. As their footsteps echoed all round the metal Vegeta began to wonder where his father would take him. He remembered the servant girl's words and became excited. Maybe he was going to eat the delicious cakes she had told him about.  
Vegeta was unaware of his father's growing dread as they approached the regenerator room. To the young prince he always seemed mad. So he didn't expect anything like what he saw later.  
  
"You stay here. Don't move." His father barked.   
  
Vegeta leaned against the wall as his father pressed the button to open the door of the regenerator room. The four-year-old became restless after a few minutes of waiting. He wondered what was happening inside. He walked up to the door and started to jump, trying to reach the button that would open it. But just then, the door opened and his father stepped out. The little boy shrunk back. How did his father see he disobeyed his orders? His father looked at him sternly. He expected a scolding but instead he heard his father's slow footsteps echo down the hall.   
The boy couldn't believe it. He was going to run after the king but didn't. He wondered what that room had inside it. Something that made his father quiet was worth taking a look at.   
After many tries, Vegeta finally jumped high enough to reach the button. The red light of the button turned green and the metal door slid to the side. The young prince walked in slowly and wondered why it was so dark in there. His eyes took a few moments to adjust to the darkness. He looked around and saw the stand by lights on the regenerators. He used these as a guide and walked to the end of the long room. His tiny hand looked for a light switch on the wall. He finally came upon a button and pressed it. The regenerators' motors started with a low hum. After that, the lights in them turned on and then, finally, the lights on the ceiling turned on. Vegeta smiled at his accomplishment.  
But soon that smile vanished as he looked at the other side of the room. In an empty regenerator lay his mother. Her long black hair was still wet from the regenerator's liquid. Her eyes were closed in pain and her mouth was slightly open. Her beautiful soft skin was full of bruises and cuts. Her right arm lay on one side of the regenerator while the other lay on top of her bare chest.   
Vegeta's heart started beating faster. From a very young age Saiya-jin were taught about death. But Vegeta had never imagined…his mother…  
He ran to her and as he touched her cold skin, his young and innocent heart hoped she would wake.  
  
"Okasan?" he cooed. He shook her gently and called her again.   
  
"Wake up! You have to take me to the party the servant told me about!" he hoped this would make her react. He imagined her eyes opening slowly and awaking to the image her young son. She would smile and say gently, " Little one, you're already awake?"  
  
But she didn't move. Vegeta shook her a little bit harder now and yelled out her name. Just then two men entered the room and froze when they saw the young prince at his mother's side. One of them grabbed the prince as the other carried away his mother through the maintenance door. Vegeta was kicking and screaming. Tears of rage and sadness pouring out from his eyes.   
  
"Why didn't you fill the regenerator!!!" he screamed. Vegeta almost broke loose from the man's grip. The man was amazed to see so much strength.  
  
"We tried to save her your majesty," the man said as gently as he could, " but when we put her inside the new regenerator Freeza gave us, we saw a part was missing. When we tried to put her inside another regenerator it was already…" the prince broke loose and ran out the door. A horrible cry came out of his throat.  
The man stood there in silence. He knew it was futile to go after him. He would have to go get the king and tell him what happened.  
The sound of tiny anxious footsteps and a broken heart echoed through the metal halls of the castle of planet Vegita.  
  



	2. 2

  
"Why so late your majesty?" Freeza asked.  
  
The king sat down and remained silent. He was oblivious to the mocking tone of Freeza's voice.  
Freeza smiled and seemed pleased.   
  
"What did you want to talk about?" the king muttered.  
Freeza put his hands below his chin and smiled wide.   
  
"Have you tried out the new regenerator?" The king became restless and Freeza got closer to him.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, its a prototype so it may have a few errors on it…"Freeza tried hard not to laugh. The king stood up and looked out the window of Freeza's spaceship.  
Freeza went next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Anyway your highness, the reason I called for you was…" Freeza looked at the saiya-jin's face. Freeza was thrilled to see him in such a state. It was the first time Freeza saw him show any emotion. It was the perfect time, he thought, to carry out his plan. He had an advantage now, for the king was in a dazed state and would probably succumb to his wishes.  
  
"…I wanted to know if you had made up your mind already." Freeza said with bone-chilling seriousness. The king said nothing. He wasn't as dazed as he thought. Freeza felt the same exasperation of a few days before. He was disgusted. He had never imagined these barbarians had such dignity.  
But he would be patient. This opportunity was too good to loose. He looked out the window and waited…  
He knew it would be easier now, now that his whore was dead.  
Freeza hated that woman. He knew she felt the same way about of him. Her proud eyes told him that. He knew that she had a great influence on the king and she obviously had advised him against this proposal. But now she was rotting in hell and the gullible king was alone.  
  
"My dear king, don't worry, you have nothing to loose. Except a few worthless men of course, but who wants the weak anyway?" he tightened his grip on the king's shoulder, " Just imagine, the saiya-jin empire expanded to the outermost planets of the universe," he said these last words in a very cunning way.  
King Vegeta's eyes widened and Freeza felt he had finally persuaded the stubborn saiya-jin.  
The king went back to his chair without saying a word. Freeza was starting to loose patience.  
  
"Listen…" he hissed, "This is the last time I will ask. What are you so afraid of? We'll split everything half-and-half. No, better yet your highness, for every planet your men conquer I will give you two for the expansion of your empire."  
The king stood up and looked at Freeza with a grim face. More silence.  
  
"Very well then, let it be done…" Freeza almost fell off his carrier. He was right, his plan had worked out. That woman was the cause. He was glad he had finally eliminated that cause.   
He smiled. He put out his tiny hand to the king and chuckled.  
  
"My dear king, it's always a pleasure doing business with you." The king snorted with disgust and walked out of the tiny room. Freeza's extended hand turned to a shaking fist. He frowned and cursed the king.   
Someone was waiting for the king outside.  
  
"Your highness," he said as he kneeled.  
The king continued walking.  
  
"Your highness," he yelled as he ran after him. The king stopped and looked at the saiya-jin. He froze with fear as he looked into his sovereign's eyes.  
"…Forgive me sir!" he said and bowed down.  
  
"…The locking system to the regenerator room wasn't activated and the prince…"   
Freeza heard a horrible scream outside. He opened the door and looked out. The remains of what used to be a saiya-jin lay on the floor and the king's footsteps were heard not too far away.  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the cold marble floor in the room that once belonged to his mother. The two red setting suns made the blood all around him glow. He was no longer crying, only whimpering. He was exhausted and his head was about to burst. Around him were three bodies. It was the first time the young prince had terminated someone else's life with his own two hands. The king's shadow appeared at the door. Vegeta looked at it and started whimpering louder. The king looked at the bodies and then at his son.   
  
"Don't cry." He snapped.  
Vegeta started wailing.  
  
"Crying is for the weak Vegeta. We are Saiya-jin, we don't cry."  
  
What had caused him to act in such a way? Like his father, desperation and confusion in a weak mind had brought on his actions.  
All those that he had passed earlier had no idea such horrible cries had their source in their young prince. The hair's on their tails stood up and they felt a chill emanate from their hearts. They had never seen grief expressed in such a way; they had always hidden theirs.  
He slammed the door open and a deep growl came from within him as he stared at the servant who was picking up the plates he had eaten off earlier. His rage possessed him and his small tail writhed slowly as he stared at the helpless man.  
He had never seen such fury in someone's eyes. The plates he held started to shake as the prince neared him, the tears still fresh on his face.  
Just then the head servant and his mother's lady in waiting entered, carrying bowls full of sweets to appease the grieving prince. He turned towards them quickly and the women tried hiding their fear with a smile.  
"Look! Look! Look at what we brought!"   
No rational mind can possibly think that with a sweet a young boy can forget the loss of what to him matters most.   
  
Sweets flew in the air as the bowls rolled underneath the bed. Vegeta put his fists down and the two women stared at him and their cupped, empty hands froze.  
So much anger in a boy his age could not be possible, they thought.  
He started crying again and the women tried calming him down but he pushed their fluttering hands away. His cries got louder and the three servants carried him onto the bed. He started screaming as he tried breaking free. The manservant held him down and the head servant offered him water as the queen's lady in waiting ordered him to calm down. But just then he roared and broke loose and his fist struck the manservant down. The head servant had no time to gasp for the prince attacked her next.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he screamed again and again as he punched the head servant over and over again.   
As her corpse fell on the floor, the lady in waiting stepped back and covered her open mouth with her frail hand. Vegeta stood up on the bed and stared at her coldly.  
Her mouth moved up and down but nothing came out. She only made a sound when the prince jumped down and struck her nose. She cried out in pain and the prince's hands moved to her throat so she would be silent. They fell on the floor and her eyes widened as his grip tightened. She tried to push him off but when her hands finally gripped him they fell heavily on the floor. There was silence, except for Vegeta's heavy breathing. He stood up and looked around.  
He whimpered as he realized what he had done. He was again face to face with death and he felt the same despair and fear and he cried out again.  
  



	3. 3

Note: This is one of the most powerful chapters in my opinion. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
He wasn't stupid. Of course he knew Freeza had killed her.  
  
"What? Exterminate the inhabitants of other planets for you?" The queen yelled at Freeza. She sounded insulted. Freeza gave a low a hiss and glared at her. The proud and fearless queen smirked.  
  
"Who do you think we are? We won't submit to you, we have our own ideals." She said defiantly. Her smirk turned into a frown.  
  
"We are proud warriors, not bloodthirsty barbarians." She returned the alien's glare. Freeza was trembling with rage. The king smiled.  
  
Freeza was growling and his eyes looked wild. The queen looked him straight in the eye, her head held up high, unalarmed by Freeza's piercing stare. Her fearlessness was so powerful it made the great Freeza a little fearful.  
So Freeza suppressed his anger and unclenched his fists.  
The king admired his queen. He would never have the strength to say such strong words to one of the most powerful beings of the universe. Freeza put his hand up, still trembling, and pointed towards the door. The king and queen knew the meeting was over. As she crossed the room, the queen felt Freeza's cold eyes burning on her.   
As the door closed behind them, and the queen's laugh made its way through the now small opening, Freeza's shaking hand reached up a small button on his scouter.   
  
"Get me Zarbon." He growled.  
  
A few minutes later Zarbon appeared at the door. Freeza motioned him to come in. Zarbon stood in front of him and bowed his head.  
  
"My lord." He murmured as he placed his hand on his chest. Zarbon looked up at his master. Freeza's eyes were glued on the wall behind Zarbon.   
He slammed his fist down on his carrier and Zarbon jumped back, startled. Freeza was enraged.  
  
"I want that impudent saiya-jin killed."  
  
"Which one lord?" Zarbon stammered.   
  
"The queen…" he purred.  
  
The soldier blinked twice.  
  
"The saiya-jin won't bow down very easily. That queen has a great influence on the king, I can see that." Freeza decided not to mention the humiliation of a few minutes ago.   
  
"She is in our way soldier Zarbon." He concluded.  
  
Freeza smiled viciously.  
  
"I have a plan…"  
  
Freeza turned his carrier towards the window and chuckled heartlessly at the planet below.   
  
"Tell the science department to set up that defective regenerator prototype on the planet. Tell the saiya-jin it is a present from the great Freeza and tell them to please forgive any inconvenience caused to the sovereigns of their beautiful planet." Freeza laughed harder.  
  
"I'll take care of the rest."   
  
The queen woke up before any of the suns rose. She stood up and turned to look at the sleeping child at her side. She caressed his hair and he started to whine. She stopped and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
She put her armor on and walked out the door.  
  
As she passed, all that met her eye bowed down respectfully and greeted her. She smiled gently and walked on. She entered her favorite training room and was about to drop a few saibamen seeds on the ground when she heard the door close and a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Your Royal Highness," he said with mock esteem.   
  
"Welcome to my palace, Freeza." She said in the same tone and she turned around.  
  
"My dear queen, I wish you would reconsider my proposal."  
  
The queen put her hands on her hips and snorted.  
  
"I didn't come all this way only to be rejected, highness." Freeza said as he approached her.  
  
The queen's eyes met his. He felt disgusted by her confidence and fearlessness. Here she was in front a powerful being, he thought, staring into his eye, unmoving, so brave. She had half of the advantage, but probably not the other half.  
He placed his hand gently on a button on his communicator and it started to beep. On the tiny screen in front of his eye a lot of numbers began to flash as they estimated the saiya-jin's fighting power. The queen threw the saibamen seeds to the floor.  
The numbers stopped and a five digit number flashed in front of Freeza's eye.  
  
"A worthy opponent indeed…" he said as he threw the scouter on the floor. The queen got in battle stance and Freeza started laughing again.  
When the battle was over, the queen lay on the floor, bruised and cut. She tried to scream out in pain but only a quiet moan came out from her bleeding mouth. Freeza kneeled in front of her and grabbed her weak hand. He kissed it gently and laughed. He looked at her one more time. He expected to see fear, but he only saw pride.  
Although it was very painful for her, she spoke.  
  
"I am not like you, I don't fight for a selfish cause. I fight for my people and our proud name. I won't finish you, but I can assure you that the last thing you'll see before going to hell will be two proud orbs, the fearless saiya-jin eyes." She said in a hoarse voice. She spit on his face.  
  
Freeza stood up and wiped his face. As he walked out the door, he put one finger up and threw an energy blast into the room. The door closed behind him and the castle shook with the explosion.  
  
When he got there, the two suns had already risen in the morning sky. The king lifted her frail body into his arms, and the coldness of her body went into his heart. He rose and walked quickly towards the regenerator room.  
  
"Vegeta…" her weak but glad voice filled the king's heart with sadness. When he got there, the new regenerator was humming quietly, ready for the queen. He literally tore off her armor and clothes and placed her in it. He stepped back and one of the doctors present started pressing buttons on his computer. The king sighed with relief.  
Suddenly the regenerator stopped humming and the lid opened. All the computer screens flashed an error message.   
  
"What the hell is going on?!?!" He yelled. One of the doctors started typing into his computer and a few moments later the buzz of another regenerator started. The king grabbed the queen and placed her inside.  
  
"Why isn't it closing?" He yelled.  
  
"The regenerator is not ready, it will take a few minutes before it is completely prepared.   
  
"Vegeta…" the queen cried. He turned quickly and grabbed his mate's hand.  
  
"Bring my little one…" she whispered. The king let go off her hand and it fell onto one side of the regenerator.   
  
When they got there, the king decided it was better if Vegeta stayed outside for one moment. It wouldn't be too much of a shock for him, if the regenerator was full. Vegeta could still communicate with her through a speaker inside the regenerator. He entered.  
He didn't hear a word from them, but he knew by the grim look on their faces. His heart sank. He walked slowly towards her and stared.  
  
"What happened?" His voice was breaking.   
  
"Her body couldn't hold on anymore…when the regenerator finally filled up it was too late..."  
  
The saiya-jin were very loyal. The doctors' eyes were filled with tears and they mourned quietly for their young queen.  
The king stormed out of the room.  
He looked at his son and saw her in him. He felt a pain in his stomach that soon moved up into his throat, making a bitter lump that tried to move up into his mouth and be free. But he kept on swallowing and every time it got harder and harder to suppress.  
  
He knew this was Freeza's warning. He knew he was a heartless being and would kill again. This time, he feared it might be his son.  
Was he being selfish? He thought to himself as he was being escorted to Freeza. Was his son more important than his people's dignity? Was he selfish, thinking this was true?   
And as he stared down on his planet from Freeza's window he remembered the words that had been spoken there the day before. Would the queen look down on him and laugh at his weakness? Or would she hate him for selling the race she died to protect?  
His eyes widened with fear at the thought. But he had no choice. He would have to lower down his head to Freeza's commands. Disgrace…  
He made a vow right then and there. He would make his son's life worth all that was lost. He would train him and make him strong so one day he could avenge all of them.  
  
But he would have to make him pitiless in order to succeed. That's where he and his queen had failed.   
He would have to break his heart and make him hate.   
Hate his father.   
He felt his heart finish breaking then.  
The king hated his weakness.   
Vegeta wouldn't be this weak, he thought, he had the queen's blood running through his veins. He hoped he would one day look at Freeza the same way his queen had, and finish him once and for all.  
  
King Vegeta stood just inside the doorway and his face became a dark shadow that hid all his pain.  
This was good sign, he thought, as he saw the bodies on the floor. The boy was strong and when enraged he would kill. They were just servants so he didn't worry too much.   
He looked out the windows and into the two red suns gradually disappearing into the horizon. So much blood lost in one day, he thought. All of his race's doomed blood was gathered into those orbs, their proud name doomed to disappear gradually into oblivion. He scolded his son's tears as well as his own hidden ones.  
He gazed at the suns again and realized that either way he lost something.  
If he hadn't agreed to Freeza's deal, he would have lost his son.   
  
But what use was keeping his son alive if his own father would kill his spirit? Was his race worth a child's innocence?  
  
The first sun set and the second was now a small light between heaven and earth.   
  
The king realized he was nothing but a damned man.  
  



End file.
